Warbler Week Day Five: First Time Dancing with Each Other
by lowlizah
Summary: Written for Warbler Week 2013. Originally on my tumblr. Premise: the first time Hunter and Sebastian dance together not in a competition.


Warbler Week (day five): first time dancing with each other

A/N: **Link** to the suit Sebastian is wearing and **one** for Hunter's West Point Uniform.

It was weird how after almost six years of dating, this was their first dance together. He didn't count the competition stuff at Dalton and that shit they would do when they went clubbing as dancing together.

It was the senior formal at West Point and it marked the near end of their schooling. It was kind of a big deal on campus. With Don't Ask, Don't Tell no longer in place, students were finally free to bring whomever they wanted. Hunter wanted to share this with only one person. He had called Sebastian. Even though they were currently on the outs, and Hunter had honestly expected Sebastian to say no, the other male had immediately said yes before the full sentence had even left Hunter's mouth.

So here he was, dressed in full dress in the elaborate gray uniform jacket with brass buttons down the front over pressed white slacks, standing at the entrance waiting for Sebastian to arrive in the car that had been hired by Hunter to chauffeur Sebastian here.

He checked his watch again and shuffled, drawing the attention of some of his friends that were waiting for their dates to arrive.

"Hunter, dude, chill out," Dillon said rolling his eyes, "Honestly your boy will be here. You've been together what six years?"

"We aren't together right now though," Hunter replied stuffing his hands in his pockets then immediately taking them out since that might wrinkle the uniform.

"Bullshit," Tyler called rolling his eyes, "who you learned how 'not to be together' from? Because when you and your boy," he brought his fingers up and did air quotes, "'aren't together' you two are still more together than when half of us are actually in a relationship."

Hunter turned around and glared at them. "Maybe because Sebastian and I have a friendship in each other that we never want to lose."

"Or maybe you two somehow manage to fail at being platonic because you are somehow the ideal modern couple? Fuck my parents were asking me why me and my girl couldn't be more like you two!" Dillon said glaring. He pitched his voice to sound like his mother and continued, "Why can you and Hannah be like Hunter and his boyfriend? They have good communication. Blah. Blah. Blah." He scoffed, "Sucks having a shrink for a momma."

Tyler straightened and playfully shoved Dillon, "At least it's just your mom. I have Zoey comparing me to Hunter! 'Oh Tyler why can't you be more like Hunter? Bas says they always make time to talk even if they don't want to. Tyler guess what Hunter did for Bas?' I swear Hunter I wish we had never introduced them."

"Tyler!" - "Fuck."

Tyler turned and smiled brightly as his girlfriend walked up to him. Zoey wore a dark green strapless dress that fell all the way to the floor in a cascade of silk. "I am going to pretend I didn't hear that because you know how much I love Sebastian. He's like the brother I never had and he is the best roommate and friend a girl could ask for. You boys would be lucky if he and I didn't decide to just ditch you two and live happily ever after with each other."

"You wouldn't dare," Tyler said pouting. "You love us too much to do that."

"He has a point."

Hunter spun around and felt the air leave his body as he stared in awe at the man before him. The black suit was an expensive designer brand, that was easy to tell. It was tailored to fit Sebastian like a glove and had a denim effect on it. He wore a pressed white shirt with a black silk tie. He was so perfect, so beautiful.

Hunter must have said that aloud because Sebastian blushed and Zoey 'aww-ed' before smacking Tyler on the arm and asking why he couldn't be that sweet.

"You look pretty sharp yourself soldier," Sebastian answered as he brought up a hand to brush Hunter's shoulder. They smiled at each other vaguely hearing Tyler and Zoey bickering about who was supposed to compliment whom first.

Dillon's date arrived and they all entered together in a line and went straight to the photography area. The pictures were all posed the same with the cadet's date sitting in a luxurious wing-backed chair and the cadet standing beside them, a hand placed on the shoulder of the date. They took a formal, stiff, posed one then had them relax and chat a bit so they could get a more personal shot for the collection. Last came a group shot where the three couples were decidedly more playful. After that they were able to proceed on into the hall.

They walked in and after finding a table were 'ordered' onto the dance floor where a few hired photographers could get shots of everyone. It was as Sebastian was wrapping his arms around Hunter's neck that he remembered how special this moment was, his hands coming to hold Sebastian close. A slow song played by a hired band coming on, the soft melodious voice of a woman accompanying it. Somehow, they just fell into rhythm. Dancing together, lost in the feeling of having each other close, the world around them fell away.

Hunter was certain of one thing then. He didn't want this to be his last dance with Sebastian. He wouldn't allow this to be his last dance with Sebastian. No, he was going to make certain this was the first on many dances where he held this amazing man close. This was far more intimate than any dance you would do in a nightclub.

That was the night and moment when Hunter knew, he was going to marry Sebastian.


End file.
